This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment account transactions are employed ubiquitously in commerce, whereby consumers purchase products (e.g., goods and/or services, etc.) from merchants through use of payment accounts. When the transactions are authorized, cleared and settled, transaction data associated with the transactions is compiled and stored in connection with such actions. The transaction data may then be used in connection with validation and/or verification of the transactions, and further for other purposes such as, for example, those associated with value added services (e.g., fraud services, predictive metrics, etc.). Typically, the transaction data is compiled into data structures as transaction records, which, in turn, may include thousands, hundreds of thousands, or millions of such records, whereby the transaction records may include various details for each transaction. As can be appreciated, accessing the data structures, and the data therein, can be onerous on processing and/or memory devices associated with the data.
In addition, the transaction data may be stored in various different types of data structures, and may also be copied or duplicated across multiple different data structures. The different data structures, in turn, may then be utilized for implementing different value added services, or otherwise, consistent with the types of the data structures and/or tools associated therewith.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.